


Unexpected

by Phayte



Series: YOI Ship Bingo - Rare Pairs [10]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dancing, Drinking, Kissing, M/M, Rarepair, Yuri!!! On Ice Ship Bingo, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 04:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: Minami is new to Russia, coming in to train under Victor. Everything is different in Russia and he makes an unexpected friend in Georgi





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashii Black (ashiiblack)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/gifts), [Icicle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icicle/gifts).



The Russian team was intimidating to say the least. Minami had moved to Russia a year after Yuuri did as Victor had officially retired and was going to coach both him and Yuuri that year. Minami was beyond words. He could no believe it when Yuuri had called him and asked if he wanted to join them and have Victor coach him. 

He was in such disbelief, he had dropped his phone and started screeching at the top of his lungs so loudly that he ended up losing his voice for almost a week. It was like a dream come true. He had skated with and against Yuuri for so long, and now he would be apart of his _team_. He pinched himself for a week to make sure he was not dreaming. 

The first week in Russia was hard. He did not know the language and had relied heavily on Yuuri and Victor to help him. He had a small studio flat in the same building a lot of the skaters stayed at. They all walked to and from the rink together, and though they all knew English, it was mostly Russian that was spoken. He was overwhelmed and felt left out. 

He stayed clear of Yuri and Milla. Yuri was always hissing and growling at him as Milla just gave him an indifferent look. They called him ‘nugget’ and Milla had picked him up over her head the first day he was there. Something about it being a welcoming to the team. Minami felt foolish. 

Rigorous weight training in the early morning, ballet late morning and skating all afternoon. They did not have weekends off, but would work three hard days, have a day off, then work three more days. The days they did not do weight training, Yakov had them in Pilates and yoga. Minami knew he was far from not being in shape, but after a week of all of this, he was worn out. 

The other skaters were about a half block ahead of him as he carried his bag. All he wanted to do was get to his flat, shower and pass out. His legs wobbled and he was tired. 

“Come on nugget! Keep up!” Milla had yelled from the front of the group. 

Minami groaned and did not even try speeding up. They wouldn’t speak English and was no point in standing a group where only Russian was spoken. Looking up, he saw Georgi slowing down and waiting for him. He was one of the few skaters that had taken a chance to get to know him and was nice to him in the last week. 

“How you holding up, kid?” Georgi said as he wrapped his arm around his shoulder. 

“Just sore and tired,” Minami said. 

“You get use to it. You think you are in shape now, wait till you have done these workouts for a month or two,” Georgi laughed out. 

Minami groaned, he did not know how any of this could be easy, “Yeah but once you get good at it, it gets more intense!” 

Georgi laughed, “That is why we are always the best! Keep listening to Victor and you’ll see. He is coaching like Yakov did. You see how well him and his husband are doing.” 

“Yeah, they do amazing,” Minami breathed out. Yuuri seemed flawless on the ice. Every move seamless and he had grown so much stronger in the last few years. Yuuri had not gotten larger, but his muscles were insanely cut and defined. When they did their workouts and he saw Yuuri grinning at his husband as Victor pushed him harder, he saw the muscles as they moved and rippled along his body. If he could just be half of all that, he would be happy. 

Georgi laughed and clapped at his shoulder, “So what are your plans for tonight and your day off tomorrow?” 

“Was debating moving as little as possible!” Minami squeaked out. 

Georgi laughed as they got to their building and the other skaters were already racing up the stairs. Minami hated they did not have an elevator and the building was six stories tall-- he was on the fifth along with Georgi. They slowly took the stairs as Minami could only think of the hot bath that awaited him. 

“Why don’t you go soak in a tub, and I’ll come by in an hour or two with some dinner and we can watch a movie and just take it easy?” Georgi asked him. 

Minami smiled as he unlocked his door and liked the idea of not being alone. He had been alone quite a bit in the last week as everyone seemed to have their cliques and groups already in place. He just did not have the time to work his way into any of them just yet. He had already had a day off in his week and had spent it with muscle creams and finishing unpacking. Everything moved faster in Russia, was louder, more chaotic. Minami was use to the quiet slow life he had in Japan, and this was going to take some getting use too. 

He had fallen asleep in his tub. The water was all too warm and the salts were really working on his muscles when the sounds from his phones woke him. 

There was a slight chill to the water as he sat up and carefully grabbed for his phone. Georgi messaged saying he was heading out to grab them some takeout then he would come by. 

Drying off, Minami grabbed his training shorts and a simple worn tshirt as he heard a knock at the door. Georgi was just in time as his stomach was growling. 

“Perfect timing, I am starved!” Minami said as he opened the door. 

His flat was small, like all of theirs were. He had a double bed and two comfortable chairs with a coffee table. They settled into the arm chairs and ate as they found a movie to watch. Georgi was actually very quiet whereas Minami was full of life, it worked for them. Georgi would take him around and show him different landmarks in Russia on their days off and Minami found an unusual friend in Georgi. 

It had taken a month before the team had actually sent an invite to Minami to join them at the dance club one night. Georgi smiled at him and they chattered the entire way back to their flat. Minami found the workouts were still hard, but he was getting more accustomed to them. Many evenings they would spend at his place or Georgi’s-- cooking dinner or getting take out. 

Minami was excited to get out with the team and let loose. He dressed himself up and was ready when Georgi had come to the door to get him. Minami was dancing on his toes as he skipped down the steps. 

“Come on you two!” Milla called out as they exited out the building. Everyone was all dressed up and Minami was taking it all in. The last month was nothing but sweaty workout clothes and messy hair. Milla was in a dress so tight he thought he could count her ribs, her hair perfectly curled and make up dark and thick. Yuri was similarly dressed. Pants that looked painted on with a crop top that was so high, if he lifted his arms, his nipples would show. Minami felt under dressed in his distressed jeans and fitted sweater. 

“Hang on hag,” Yuri said and grabbed Minami’s wrist and ran them back in and up the stairs. 

Yuri stayed on the second floor and as they entered his flat, he took Minami with him to the bathroom. He was not sure what was going on till Yuri grabbed his eyeliner and looked at Minami. 

“You ever wear this stuff before?” Yuri asked as he uncapped it and licked at the end of it. 

“Only for competition,” Minami answered him. 

Yuri grunted and growled at him to close his eyes. Minami felt as Yuri painted around his eyes then ran his fingers around them, smudging the liner. When Minami opened his eyes, Yuri smirked at him then grabbed for his hair gel. 

“Hold still nugget. You look too damn innocent,” Yuri said as he ran a drop of gel through Minami’s hair and messed it up. Before he could object, Yuri was painting his lips with a glitter gloss. 

Looking in the mirror, he had to admit, Yuri knew what he was doing. He had outlined and smeared the liner perfectly around his eyes. The gloss was shiny and sparkly. His hair was mussed around him and it worked. 

“Now… that sweater… take it off,” Yuri said. 

“What’s wrong with my--” 

“Do you fucking want my help or not?” Yuri snapped at him. 

Minami nodded and lifted his sweater over his head. Yuri took the sweater and threw in the corner of his room and went to his closet and started to dig through it. He mumbled something and looked back over at Minami. 

“You are small enough for almost any of these…” 

Throwing a shirt at him, Minami noticed it was a button down style shirt. It was smooth under his hands and as he lifted it to look, it was a dark plum color that was completely see through. Slipping it on, it felt cool against his skin and had a shimmer to it. Yuri smirked at him and then sprayed something on him. It smelled like a sweet vanilla and Minami got to coughing. 

“Ok, _now_ you are ready. C’mon nugget,” Yuri said as they left out of his flat. 

Milla, Georgi and a few other skaters were waiting out front from them when they came out and started to head to the club. Yuri was back to bitching and yelling at Milla as they reached the club. Once in, they found their way to the bar and started to order shots. 

“Careful nugget, you can’t drink like us Russians can!” Milla laughed out as more shots came out. 

Minami knew he was a light weight with alcohol, but he still did a few shots before he heard cheering erupted around them. Victor and Yuuri had showed up, and more shots were ordered. Minami was already feeling the vodka hit him when Georgi passed him a glass of water. Minami drained the glass before they all made their way to the dance floor. It was loud and it was fun. For once he felt like he belonged. Even as they all danced around the dance floor, being pushed by other dancing bodies, Minami did not care. 

They had bounced to the music for a few songs before they made their way to some tables and more drinks and shots were ordered. This was what Minami had wanted, to be in a group of people where he could laugh, be loud and dance the night away. Minami was drunk, very drunk-- they were all stumbling their way back to their flats as Minami had his arm around Georgi’s waist and giggling. He had no idea how Milla and Yuri were walking the way they were in heels. They held onto one another, but Minami had looked at those heels and knew he would break his ankle. 

As they approached their building, Georgi had stumbled causing him and Minami to topple over onto the sidewalk. Yuri and Milla had turned around and got to laughing so hard, they were bracing on the wall of the building not to fall over. 

Minami was squealing as Georgi was on top of him and weighed a lot heavier than he looked. 

“You two are a cute couple,” Milla laughed out and Yuri was holding his stomach as he agreed with her. 

“Georgi! Get off me! You are heavy!” Minami was squeaking from under Georgi. 

“I am not heavy! I am in shape!” Georgi grumbled as he lift off of Minami and practically picked him up off the sidewalk, “And you weigh about as much as a nugget!” 

They all got to laughing as Minami slapped at Georgi’s arm. They were all laughing and then fell into the building. Minami grumbled and moaned as Yuri and Milla were on the second floor and they still had a ways to climb. Minami stopped at the fourth floor and sunk down to the step. 

“Just go without me! Leave me here,” Minami moaned as he rested his head up against the cool wall. 

“Oh come on… we are almost there,” Georgi groaned as he sat next to Minami on the stairs. 

Minami felt the stairs spinning around him and moved his head to rest on Georgi’s shoulder. “I am going to be so hung over tomorrow,” he whined out. 

“Da, we all are. Thank goodness we are off,” Georgi said before squeezing his knee and stood backup. Georgi grabbed under Minami’s arms and easily lifted him up. Minami got to giggling as he stumbled and fell against Georgi. “You’re lucky you are so small and light,” Georgi said as he was half holding Minami up the last flight of stairs to their flats. 

Minami fumbled with his keys and fell through his door. Georgi laughed and picked him back up. 

“You are a mess Minami!” Georgi said as he helped Minami to his bed. Minami fell on his bed, face down and kicked his shoes off. He was snoring before Georgi had even left. 

Minami woke the next morning with the shirt he had borrowed from Yuri all tangled around him, his jeans felt hot and stuffy and his head was killing him. Looking at his nightstand, his phone was plugged in and a bottle of water with a bottle of pills was waiting there. Minami groaned and down the water and pills and stripped the clothing off as he curled back into his bed and went back to sleep. 

A soft knock on his door mid afternoon woke Minami up. He knew they had been out late and he had slept most his day, but it was fun and his headache was about gone. Wrapping a blanket around him, he went to the door and saw Georgi standing there with coffee. 

“Oh you are a lifesaver,” Minami said as he took the offered cup and let Georgi in. 

“Wow, you are a mess!” Georgi said. 

Moving to the small bathroom he had, Minami saw what he meant. His hair was all over the place and there was eyeliner smeared all around his eyes and running down his face. 

“Yeah, let me jump in a quick shower real quick,” Minami said as he grabbed a pair of shorts and gulped his coffee more. 

The water felt good and he almost felt human again when he stepped out and slipped on a pair of simple cotton shorts. When he came out, Georgi was watching TV and playing on his phone. 

“How are you not hung over?” Minami whined at him as he went to finish the cup of coffee. 

“I was… this morning. You get to hanging out with Yuri and Milla, you get use to it,” Georgi laughed out. 

“I thought I was going to die this morning!” Minami said, “Thanks for leaving out the pills and water.” 

“No problem. Figured you would wake and want some. You had passed out before I even left your flat.” 

Minami groaned and flopped back on his bed. His head was still hurting, but not nearly what is was that morning. The shower had really helped. They had made plans to go down and get their laundry done that day and he noticed Georgi had his mesh bag of clothes with him. Grabbing a tshirt, they headed down to the basement area of the building. No one else was there and their phones did not get service down in the basement area. They chatted and talked while the laundry was going. Minami was leaned against the wall as Georgi was going on about how he was finally over Anya and that he had set up a profile on a dating site. 

Minami had been considering it for some time, but since getting in Russia, he just did not have the time lately. He was use to always being on dates during his time off in Japan, but being here was something totally different. They were always working and their days off-- he was just too tired to do much.

 “When do you find time to date? I can’t even find time to make a profile,” Minami whined. 

“You make the time!” Georgi said, “Though I have not been on a date in months.” 

“I haven’t since I’ve been here. I was always out in Japan,” Minami whined. 

“I don’t think you’ll have any problems here in Russia. Girls like small pretty boys like you,” Georgi said. 

“What does that mean?” Minami said, sounding offended. 

“Oh I didn’t mean anything by it!” Georgi said. 

“You said I was a small, pretty boy!” Minami squeaked out. 

Georgi laughed and walked over to where Minami was. Minami was only mid chest to Georgi, as Georgi looked at him, he felt small. 

“Well we can’t all be big trees like you are!” Minami said as he pushed at Georgi’s chest. It was useless as Georgi was not moving. He was solid and he was twice the size of Minami. He could even feel the deep rumble laugh in Georgi’s chest as he pushed against him. 

“It is pointless, you can’t move me!” Georgi laughed at him. 

Minami growled and tried to push against Georgi again, all he did was brace himself even harder on the floor. Minami wrapped his leg behind Georgi’s knee as he pushed and they both fell over to the floor. Laughing, the both laid there, Minami resting on top of Georgi as they continued to laugh. 

“You really do barely weigh anything,” Georgi laughed as Minami growled at him. When Minami looked up, he saw how close Georgi was. He was very aware of how he was on top of Georgi and how _good_ it felt. Georgi was laughing and his eyes were sparkling. There was something that struck Minami to his core at that moment and his mind started to spin. He wanted to lean in and kiss Georgi, but he knew he couldn’t. This was his one true friend here in Russia, the guy he lived next door too and the guy he was now laying on top of. Shaking his head, Minami scrambled off of him and went back over to his dryer and checked his clothes. They were almost done and he stood there, awkwardly for a few moments. 

“Hey, what’s with you?” Georgi said after a few minutes of silence. The buzz of the dryer made Minami jump and he quickly threw his clothes in his mesh bag and mumbled something in Japanese as he left the laundry room and ran back up to this flat. 

Maybe it was the drinks from last night, but Minami knew his mind was clear. There was something in that moment when he was laid across Georgi’s chest that had stirred something deep inside. He figured it was from the lack of dates and intimacy he had since being in Russia. 

He was putting his clothes in the closet and the dresser when there was a soft knock at his door. He already knew it was Georgi before he had even opened his door. Minami tried to will the blush off his face as he opened his door. Georgi was leaning against the door jam and gave him a questioning look. 

“You good, Kenjirou?” Georgi asked. 

He seemed so calm as he leaned in the doorway. Georgi did not step into his flat. He just stood there with his arms crossed and looking confused. Minami had never heard him call him ‘Kenjirou’ before, and he rather liked it. Shaking his head, Minami walked back into his flat and gestured for Georgi to follow. Grabbing some shirts, Minami went to fold them and put in the dresser as Georgi just stood there and stared at him. 

“I’m fine,” Minami finally said as he folded the last shirt and placed in the dresser. 

Georgi reached and grabbed his wrist, spinning Minami to face him. Minami had to look up and he saw where Georgi was confused and not sure what was going on. Minami was always a ball of energy and talking a mile a minute-- he had not spoken much since the fall in the laundry room. Minami looked at the large hand around his wrist and gulped. Georgi’s skin felt like fire as he held onto his wrist tightly. 

“What is wrong?” Georgi asked. 

Minami looked up, meeting Georgi’s eyes. He gulped again and shook his head. He was not sure what his voice would do if he tried to talk. Georgi had brushed the hair off his forehead, and Minami knew the blush was just growing deeper.

“You’re really pretty when you blush,” Georgi said in a low deep voice. 

Minami gasped as those fingers of Georgi brushed down his face and down to his neck. Georgi was staring intensely into his eyes and Minami felt he could melt to the floor any moment. 

“Can I… can I kiss you?” Georgi asked, always being a gentleman. Minami smiled and grabbed the front of Georgi’s shirt and pulled him down so their mouths could meet. 

Georgi could kiss, he worked magic with his mouth, Minami found he melted to Georgi’s broad chest as those arms wrapped around him, consuming him. Georgi’s mouth was tender as he kissed Minami, and Minami was gripping hard to his shirt. 

When Georgi pulled back, Minami knew his eyes were wide with surprise and he was gasping, wanting more. Pulling Georgi back to him, their lips met as Georgi hummed around his mouth. He felt himself being slowly pushed backwards, and when the back of his knees met his bed, Minami cupped Georgi’s face as he crawled onto the bed. Following him, Georgi pulled off his mouth and lifted his shirt up over his head. Minami only had a second to look as Georgi was holding his face in his hands and kissing him deeply. 

Georgi left Minami gasping and wanting for more. He had Minami on his back as he half laid on him, kissing his mouth, his face, down his neck-- Minami was quickly getting turned on; be it the lack of dates he had, or maybe because it _was_ Georgi, Minami stopped thinking and ran his fingers through Georgi’s hair. He expected it to be crunchy and full of gel, it wasn’t, it was soft and moved under his fingers. 

Georgi was licking down the side of his neck when those hand reached the hem of his shirt and slipped under. His hands were large and warm against Minami’s skin. Missing and craving touch, he ran his hands down Georgi’s back, feeling the muscles cord against his hands. Minami was moaning as Georgi’s hand started to pinch at his nipple. Gasping more, Minami grabbed at Georgi’s back and and squirmed under his touch. Lifting up, Georgi pulled Minami’s shirt over his head and then that mouth that had been kissing him just moments ago was biting at his nipple. Minami moaned more and ran his hands through that dark hair as Georgi worked his mouth over him. The more Georgi licked and bit at his nipple, the more Minami moaned and arched his back. He felt himself growing harder and continued to run his hands over Georgi’s back. 

Realization hit Minami at what was happening and he sat up, knocking his chest to Georgi’s head. Georgi looked stunned as he looked at Minami. 

“What--” 

“--are you sure about this?” Minami asked. 

Georgi looked at Minami and smiled, “Kenjirou… I would not be here if I was not sure.” 

“But… but I didn’t think… that you...well,” Minami was stumbling over his words. 

“What? You thought I only was only into women?” 

Minami nodded, he himself had only been with one other guy, but he never limited himself. Georgi smiled at him and reach out again, pulling Minami to his chest as he wrapped his arms around him. Their skin was hot and Minami noticed he was as turned on as he was. 

“I’ve only kissed guys, but I feel differently with you,” Georgi said as Minami rested his head on those broad shoulders. 

“But you’ve never…?” 

Georgi shook his head, “No, I haven’t.” 

Georgi put his fingers under Minami’s chin and lifted his face to meet his. A soft kiss to his lips and Minami squeaked as the kiss deepened quickly. Minami found himself shifting to his knees and moving to Georgi’s lap. He felt small against Georgi, and he really liked that. Those hands were large on his back as their tongues met and Minami was making small noises the more Georgi kissed him. Shifting more, Georgi had about picked up Minami and pushed him back. Falling gently to the bed, he found Georgi between his legs as that mouth was back on his. The kiss grew once more in intensity 

When Minami felt Georgi’s hip meet his, the large length pressing against his, Minami had to let go of Georgi’s mouth and moan out. Lips hot on his neck, Minami met those hips with his. Georgi was pushing down as Minami pushed up. 

He kept waiting for Georgi to pull away, but he never did. Their hips continued to move, causing sweet friction between them as they did. Georgi was breathing heavy on Minami’s neck as they continued to press their cocks together. 

It was not enough. Minami needed more, but he did not want to push Georgi too far. It was when Georgi moved to his side and pulled Minami with him, he could felt Georgi’s hands running down his side, to the waistband of his shorts. 

“Are you sure?” Minami whispered out. 

Georgi opened his eyes and looked at Minami nodding, “I want too.” 

“We can go slowly,” Minami said as he lifted up and got the lotion off his nightstand. They pulled their shorts down and Minami had to gasp at the sheer size of Georgi’s cock. It was long and thick and Minami felt small and inadequate next to him. 

Georgi was slowly looking him up and down, Minami was ready to go hide in his bathroom when Georgi leaned over and kissed him softly. “Perfect,” Georgi whispered to his lips as he took a pump of lotion and wrapped his large hand around Minami’s cock. 

Georgi’s hand was large and Minami gasped when it made contact. Grabbing the lotion, he did the same. Georgi’s cock was full and heavy. Minami buried his head in Georgi’s shoulder as the wet sounds of their hands moving quickly over each other was all that could be heard. Georgi was breathing hard and moaning deeply the more Minami worked his hand over him. Moving his thumb over the tip of Gerogi’s cock, he felt the smooth liquid that had gathered and Georgi hissed out at the contact. Twisting his hand, Minami tightened his grip and stroked him more. Georgi moaned loudly and took his free hand to pull Minami’s face back to his. Gasping and moaning, they kissed. Georgi’s hand was unsure on his cock, but Minami found himself thrusting into it. 

“Tighten your grip,” Minami said to Georgi’s lips and felt when Georgi held him firmer. It caused Minami to make more noises and Georgi pressed their foreheads together. They were getting close and the sweat on their chest was building as they panted and gasped at each stroke, each thumb swipe, each grasp. 

“I’m… I’m getting--” Minami breathed out as Georgi was grasping him tighter and stroking him better. Moving his hips, Minami started to cry out as his lips stayed connected to Georgi’s-- his hips jerked and he started to release. 

Georgi had started to moan harder and Minami tightened his grip as those hips moved faster against his hand. Georgi had taken the back of his head, grabbing his hair, kissing him hard and a low moan was heard before Minami felt Georgi oozing down his hand and all over his stomach. 

That hand stayed in his hair, holding him tightly to his mouth as they both panted. Minami was afraid to open his eyes, afraid to see the expression on Georgi’s face. When those lips left his, he felt them on his forehead as Georgi released his cock and pulled his shorts back up. Doing the same, they both laid there in a mess. Minami knew he would have to wash his sheets, but at the moment he did not care. 

“That was…” Georgi breathed out. 

“Unexpected?” Minami asked. 

Georgi laughed and rubbed his back, “No, I was going to say good.” 

“Unexpectedly good?” Minami asked as he looked up. 

Georgi nodded, “Yes, unexpectedly good.” 

Another kiss to his forehead, and they shifted off the wet spots on the bed and Minami rested his head on Georgi’s broad chest. Russia was definitely full of surprises for Minami, and he had only been here a little over a month.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
